


The Introduction

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ivy Leaguers would stay friends, and CJ would always love Toby  Ziegler. What could possibly bring the six of them together again? Seven, if you counted Donna, which CJ intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first college AU, there would be many more to come.

** LONDON, 1984 **

“Go talk to her Sam.” Josh said. “She’s alone.”

“Maybe there is a reason for that.” Sam replied.

“She’s pretty.” Larry said. “I think I know her from somewhere.”

“She’s really tall.” Ed said.

“Do it Sam.” Josh said.

Sam finished his beer; he looked unnerved.

“Look, just go get another beer and say hello to her. Girls think you're cute.”

“They do?” Sam asked.

“Karen said you remind her of a young Mike Wallace.” Ed replied.

“Mike Wallace? That’s a girl saying I’m cute?”

“Get me a beer while you're up.” Josh said.

Sam sighed, resigned to his fate. He would go up there, crash and burn with another girl, and drink himself silly with his friends.

“Two drafts please.” He said to the morose bartender.

He looked at Sam as if he were a parasite.

“Don’t mind Toby, he is a real Teddy bear once you get to know him.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam turned and looked at her. “Were you talking to me?”

“I said don’t mind Toby…morose is cool where he comes from.”

“Oh. Hi, I’m Sam.”

Toby put two beers in front of Sam, telling him he would add it to the tab.

“Thank you. Like I said, I’m Sam.”

“I heard.” She inspected him closely. Blue jeans, a sky blue Izod shirt with the collar up, and feathered brown hair. Yeah, he was an Ivy Leaguer. He did have beautiful eyes and a nice smile. She extended her hand. “CJ.”

A wide smile crossed Sam’s face. He shook her hand, surprised at the firm grip.

“CJ? Like the letters?”

“Very good Spanky…you must be a Rhodes Scholar.”

“I am, as a matter of fact. From over there I thought you were local.” Sam said.

“Its pretty big of you to admit you were checking me out.”

“I wasn’t, I…” he did not know how to finish his sentence. She caught him. Sam smiled; the smile charmed women.

CJ lit a cigarette and smiled back.

“How much did your friends bet you that you could or could not score with me?” she asked.

“Huh? There was no bet.”

“Are those your pals over there?”

“Where?”

“Uncool and the Gang; two tables back and to the left?”

“Yeah. Look CJ, I really wasn’t trying to pick you up, despite the pressure to do so. I was just making conversation.”

“OK.”

“What does CJ stand for anyway?” Sam asked.

“I only tell the men I sleep with.” She replied.

“So, I should just ask the bartender?” Sam countered back.

CJ gave him a real smile.

“Good one Spanky. Are you going to buy me a drink?”

“Come and sit with us. They’ll love you.”

Sam added a vodka martini to the tab and he went back to the table with CJ in tow.

“This is Josh, Larry, and Ed. Guys, this is CJ.”

“What’s CJ stand for?” Josh asked.

“It’s a secret between my mother and God. I really want to tell you but I’m afraid of being struck by lightning.” She said.

“Whoa, you're strange.” Josh said.

“So, which one of you is Larry, and which is Ed?”

“Doesn’t really matter.” They all said in unison.

“Pretend, for the sake of argument that I want to sleep with one of you.”

“I’m Larry.” He waved his hand.

“Where are you guys from?” CJ asked.

Josh was from Connecticut; Sam from Southern California; Larry was from Providence, Rhode Island and Ed was from Cherry Hill, NJ. Apparently, in one way or another they had known each other forever. Josh and Larry’s fathers were old friends…the boys went to Andover together. Sam and Ed went to Princeton now, and Ed happened to be Larry’s roommate here in London. Josh and Sam were spending summers away from school interning in DC. These four would be friends forever.

“Where are you from?” Josh asked.

“UC Berkeley, via Dayton, Ohio.” CJ replied. “Larry, you look familiar to me.”

“Yeah?”

“I have never seen a woman drink a martini before.” Ed said.

“I am betting you don’t know too many girls. Oh hey, I know! You're in my international policy class with Professor McGarry.”

They all groaned.

“What?” CJ asked.

“I told you guys to stop ragging on Leo.” Josh said.

Ed rolled his eyes.

“Leo McGarry is a brilliant mind.” Larry said. “When he is not impaired by bucket loads of scotch.”

“The amazing thing about Leo McGarry is, even with the scotch, he is still brilliant.” Sam replied.

CJ nodded agreement.

“Leo has been through a lot.” Josh said.

“You know him personally or something?” CJ asked.

“He and my father are old friends. Larry’s dad too…have some respect man.”

“I suddenly feel like the man who came to dinner.” CJ said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You guys are really connected.” She said.

“We like new people.” Larry said.

“Especially girls Courtney Jo.” Josh said.

“Good try Josh. Not even close.”

Sam smiled.

“Why is the bartender looking over here like that?” Ed asked.

“That’s Toby.” Sam said. “He’s not as morose as he looks.”

“Does he want to mix it up or something?” Josh asked.

CJ smirked.

“Joshua you can barely stand.” She said. “Toby is fine; he is overprotective of me sometimes. I should go anyway.”

“Maybe we can talk again.” Sam said.

“Yeah. See you in class Larry.”

“For sure.”

“Come with us on Friday to see The Smiths.” Josh said.

“OK. Where do you live?” CJ asked.

“Sam and I are staying at Albert Hall. Meet us at seven.”

She walked away without another word.

“She’s really hot.” Larry said. “She’s smart too, and funny.”

“She kind of knows you.” Ed replied. “You could win her over with your Rhode Island charm.”

“Are you being a jackass?” Larry asked.

“No.”

“The bartender is all about her.” Sam said. “Chicks like CJ dig revolutionaries with beards.”

“How many revolutionaries do you know named Toby?” Josh asked. “He’s a trust fund baby from Dartmouth, I’d bet anything.”

***

“Sometimes I think you keep me around to help you clean up.” CJ said.

She was putting chairs up on tables as Toby cleaned behind the bar.

“Damn, you figured me out. The mini-skirts help too. Were those Ivy Leaguers a pain in the ass?”

“Nah, they were funny in a dweeby way. Harmless really, maybe fun in the right setting. The one guy is in my international policy class.”

“Isn't that lover boy’s class?” Toby asked.

CJ cut her eyes at him.

“Stop it! Leo McGarry is one of the greatest minds of his generation.”

“A great mind who likes to drink himself to sleep every night. A great mind who you happen to be engaged in a rather heavy oral affair with.”

“Toby.” She said through gritted teeth. “It’s not as if I’m blowing him for an A or anything.”

“No, you're doing it because you are a woman in her prime; a prime woman. But like most women you also believe you can save a damned man.”

“You know I hate when you generalize women.” CJ replied.

“I never generalize women. They always want to save damned men; Gloria Steinem can't deny it.”

“I can't save Leo.”

Toby didn’t like the defeat in CJ’s voice and she didn’t like it either.

“I have class tomorrow.” She cleared her throat. “You don’t give a shit if I pass Brit Lit do you?”

“Have you ever failed anything?” Toby asked her. He came from around the bar and put his hands on her hips.

“Of course not, but I've never been your friend before either Tobus. Put the jukebox on.”

Toby pushed the button and Tina Turner sang Private Dancer.

“I love Tina Turner.” CJ pulled him close.

“I know.” Toby drew in breath as CJ stroked the nape of his neck. “We only have eight weeks left. The harsh reality of the real world beckons us.”

“You are not allowed to desert me Toby.” She said.

“I won't, but New York and California are far apart.”

“So what.” She kissed him.

“Keep kissing me; I’ll find a way.”

CJ smiled that 100-watt smile that lit the dark night.

“You won't give me your heart.” He whispered.

“I offered you my head, and my body. We’re soul mates, remember?”

“Yeah.”

CJ kissed him again.

***

CJ put her hand on Larry’s shoulder and he smiled.

“Hey Princeton. You stayed awake for the entire class. I am so proud of you.”

“Barely.” Larry replied. “It seems as if I am not the only one that is hung over.”

She poked him.

“Cut it out. I’m starving; want to take me to lunch?”

“Yeah. Josh and I are walking over to McGovern’s.”

“Cool. Meet me out front in ten minutes. I have to talk to the professor.”

“Good luck with that.”

Larry ambled out with the rest of the bewildered students. CJ walked up to the front of the classroom. When Leo caught her eye, he smiled. She was dangerous…it would not be the first time Leo played with fire. He was a visiting lecturer; this girl was just for fun.

“Claudia Jean.”

“Professor McGarry.”

“I managed to keep a large majority of them awake today.”

She sat on his desk, crossing her leg. Her mini jean skirt went up too high, nearly exposing her entire thigh. Leo had yet to see her in all of her naked splendor; he wondered if she was a virgin. Not that he would complain about the way she could pleasure a man with that smart, sensual mouth of hers.

“I thought I would see you last night.” He said.

“I had plans.”

“Are you still seeing the anarchist bartender?”

“Toby is not an anarchist…he’s a New Yorker. Actually Josh and I were hanging.”

“Josh? CJ, do you know any women?”

“Josh Lyman.”

Leo rolled his eyes.

“Smart kid, a bit of a goof. I hope that he’ll grow out of that. He needs a better understanding of the world.”

“I won't argue with that. He’s an elitist snob but I known him ten days and I adore him.”

“So Toby is done?” Leo asked.

“Why can't I have all of them?” CJ asked. “Look, I don’t have a lot of time. Can I see you later?”

“Yeah.”

“You better not be drunk when I get there.” Her voice was firm. She meant it.

“I won't be. Everyone thinks I’m a drunk; these kids I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think?”

“I think you are a beautiful, brilliant, flawed man.” CJ replied.

Her response stunned Leo into silence. Yeah, she was dangerous.

“See you later Professor McGarry.”

She went to the door.

“I love the skirt.” He called out before she was gone.

“That’s why I wore it.”

***

“Hey, I’m CJ.”

Donna held out her hand.

“Donna.” She said.

“You look young to be a college kid.” CJ said. “Are you a genius?”

CJ slipped her hand in the crook of Larry’s elbow and he beamed.

“Donna is from Wisconsin.” Josh said. “Her parents are living here for a few months while her dad studies international law or something. She is my official London tour guide.”

“Josh has very little sense of direction.” Donna said.

“Josh has very little sense.” CJ replied.

“I’m still here.” Josh said.

Donna snickered.

“I like her Josh. You're right; she is too cool to ever date you.”

CJ laughed.

“I like you too kid. How old are you?”

“Fifteen and a half; a very mature fifteen and a half.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” CJ said.

“What did you talk to Leo about after class?” Larry asked.

“International policy nosy. He offered to tutor me.”

“I bet he did.” Larry replied.

“Shut up.” CJ punched him.

“Ow! Damn, you hit hard for a pretty girl.”

“Girls can do anything boys can do…faster and better.” Donna said.

“Donna’s a high school feminista.” Josh said.

“Shut up Josh.” CJ and Donna said in unison.

These two women were going to be a handful. They walked into McGovern’s, taking the table by the window. A server handed them menus.

“Drinks?” she asked.

Josh, Larry, and CJ got drafts. The server looked at Donna.

“Draft for you too sweetie?”

“Beer? Cool!”

“No.” Josh said. “She’s drinking Coke.”

“Crap.” Donna muttered under her breath.

“Your dad already thinks I’m some James Spader type dude trying to deflower his princess. There is no way you're drinking beer on my watch.”

“You're only like 8 years older than me.” Donna said.

“A guy learns a lot in those eight years.” CJ said. “I’ll add an air of legitimacy to your thing Lyman. I’ll hang with you and Donna.”

“Cool. You are awesome CJ.” Donna replied.

“I try sometimes.”

“Yeah, thanks Clara June.” Josh said.

“Give it up.” CJ said.

“What are you doing Josh?” Donna asked.

“Trying to figure out what CJ stands for.” Larry said.

“What does it stand for?” Donna asked.

CJ leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“Really? That’s pretty.”

“Thanks.”

“That is so wrong.” Josh grumbled.

“CJ, are you coming to the party tonight?” Larry asked.

“Yeah. I got early plans so I’ll be late.”

“Can I come?” Donna asked.

“Sure.” Josh said before Larry could kick him. “It is going to blow up any party from Wisconsin.”

“Sally Seidleman’s 16th birthday party was the coolest.”

Donna gave a full grin and CJ noticed the mouth full of braces. She remembered those days with a shudder. The server came back with drinks and they all ordered cheeseburgers.

“I think we’ll have Sally Seidleman beat.” Larry said. “Ed might get a band that sounds just like Echo and the Bunnymen.”

“I invited Toby Ziegler.” Josh said.

“How many times do I have to tell you that he is not going to score you any grass.” CJ said.

“That is not why. I saw him wipe the floor yesterday with two Brits on trickle down economics. I like his style.”

“OK. Where are Sam and Ed?” CJ asked.

“World Economics with this real windbag of a professor.” Larry said. “Bartlet or something like that. They’ll be shell-shocked or drunk when you see them later on.”

***

CJ buzzed Leo’s apartment. She called Toby from a phone booth a few minutes before and he told her she had 90 minutes to romance the professor. That was probably all that he could stand of the four stooges without reinforcements.

“There were only 3 Stooges Tobus.” She replied.

“You're cute, but you are deflecting. 90 minutes.”

“OK, OK. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey.” Leo smiled at her.

She smiled too. He looked mostly sober and though she knew he wasn’t, CJ was glad that he looked it.

“Who the hell are the Psychedelic Furs?” Leo asked, referring to the strategically ripped tee shirt CJ was wearing over her jean skirt.

“A new wave band that you care nothing about.”

CJ sat down on the couch, holding out her arms for him.

“Women usually complain if a man doesn't want to talk first.” Leo said before he kissed her.

“You talked to me for an hour and 15 minutes today. You can shut up now.”

She lifted the tee shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra. In an instant she was topless. Even with the scotch running through his veins, Leo’s body reacted to the sight.

“I want to see you naked tonight.” He whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her neck. CJ loved his kisses, and his touch.

“If you are sweet, I can arrange it.”

“Are you a virgin Claudia Jean?” he asked.

She pulled away from him.

“Why would you ask me that? Is it because I haven’t let you have any?”

“No. There are two different CJs…CJ and Claudia Jean. You are bold, brash, and mouthy; that is only half of you though.”

“I believe there to currently be four Leo McGarrys.” She replied.

“I am not at a point where I can disagree with that assessment. Answer my question.”

“CJ is not; Claudia Jean is. Does that make sense?”

“I want Claudia Jean tonight.” Leo said.

He began to unbutton his shirt and she helped.

“I don’t think so Leo. She is off limits.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. CJ is all yours.”

Leo cupped her breasts.

“I like CJ.” He said.

“She likes you too. Now get undressed…I only have 90 minutes.”

They had sex on the couch. The first time was a bit rough, two foreign bodies who desired each other. It was an accident when CJ bit Leo too hard and when he held her wrist too tight. Damn, those things would leave marks. Neither one of them minded much. He touched her in all the right places, and even though it lasted for approximately 12 minutes, CJ had a nice orgasm. The second time though, he was gentle. He whispered in her ear and stroked her hair.

“You are so beautiful Claudia Jean.”

She wanted to scream for him not to call her that, he could not call her that during sex, but she was too far-gone to make any sense. She arched her back as he thrust inside of her.

“Leo, oh God!”

“Hold onto me baby…I won't let you fall.” He said.

She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling sick it felt so good. Leo was holding her by the small of her back; CJ was getting ready to ignite.

“Oh Claudia Jean, what have you done to me? I want you so much.”

“I’m here.” She touched his face.

He looked at her and she had to close her eyes. As he climaxed he connected with Claudia Jean. She gasped, a piece of her soul leaving her and entering him. Leo pulled her close.

“I have to get the hell out of here.” CJ sat up a few minutes later and blindly reached for her clothes. They were in disarray on the living room floor.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked.

“Yeah.” She lied. “I just don’t want to be late for the party. Toby already threatened my life and I don’t want them asking me a bunch of questions. Leo, I can't find my panties.” 

Leo shrugged, sitting up himself. It was difficult because she wore him out. It was that good sex wear out and it had been too long for him to remember.

“Fuck it.” CJ muttered, pulling on her skirt and slipping into her pumps. She threw her tee shirt over her head. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait CJ.”

He stood, put on his boxers and took her into his arms. He was no expert but Leo swore she was trembling.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing.” CJ shook her head. “I really have to go. Bye.”

She kissed his cheek and ran out of there.

***

“Cindy Jane!” Sam exclaimed. He already had plenty to drink. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hello there Spanky. Where’s the band?” she kissed his cheek.

Sam inhaled her fragrance of scotch and cologne; it was so familiar. Whoa, had she been where he thought she might have been?

“Scheduling mishap. Can I make you a drink?”

“Yeah, thanks. Is Toby here?”

“Out on the deck with Josh and the guys. They’re arguing about Walter Mondale.”

CJ rolled her eyes. It was a bad idea to get Toby started on Walter Mondale. 

“Hey CJ.”

CJ smiled at Donna. She was sitting on the living room floor going through a couple of crates of LPs.

“See anything good?” CJ asked.

“Rick Springfield, The Smiths, and Tina Turner. Josh claims Tina Turner isn’t his.”

“He’s lying.”

“I know. Toby’s outside. I like him.”

“Why?”

“He’s smart. And he waves his hands a lot to make a point. If he gets flustered he starts to stutter. I don’t think he’s ever wrong.”

CJ laughed.

“Yeah, that’s Toby. He is wrong sometimes…but hardly ever about the important stuff.”

The group from the deck came into the living room. Toby looked at CJ.

“You OK?” he asked.

She nodded. She would be after vast amounts of liquor.

“Calamity Jane!” Josh shouted. He was plastered.

Sam handed her a vodka martini. She thanked him.

“I like that one Joshua. That’s a keeper.”

She sat on the couch. Toby sat on one side of her; Larry on the other. She had to give the guy an A for effort. He was not giving up his attempt to woo her easily.

“Donna!” Josh shouted. “Serenade us.”

“If she puts in Christopher Cross, I’m leaving.” Toby whispered.

CJ smiled.

“God Toby, even the Russians love Sailing.”

Donna put on Van Halen’s 1984…Ed and Josh started doing air guitar. CJ just laughed.

“Roth would do better to go solo.” Larry said. “He’s going to be huge.”

A guy CJ would later learn was named Chris Wyck smirked.

“Roth is nothing without Eddie.” He said. “Larry, I think you're insane. Josh, pull out the grass.”

“Not in front of the kid.” CJ said.

Donna pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

“I am fifteen and a half.” She said.

“And a half.” Sam slurred. “Donna is OK.”

CJ sighed.

“She doesn’t puff, do you understand me?” CJ said. “How are you getting home tonight Donna?”

“My parents gave me permission to stay with my new friend CJ.” She said.

“Oh grand. Hell, light it up.”

Josh passed the bong to Sam; he knew his limitations. Most of the time he knew. Sam passed it to Chris without lighting. Chris lit it up.

“Don’t you smoke Sam?” Donna asked.

“I don’t like mood altering drugs.” He replied. “They work wonders for Chris’s personality though.”

Chris smiled, taking a huge hit.

“Damn dude.” Josh said. “That was the mother of hits.”

“Yeah.”

Ed took a hit, passed to Larry, and Larry held it for CJ when he was done. Toby passed.

“What’s wrong Toby?” CJ asked.

“I got the early shift tomorrow, and Berryhill’s American Revolution class. In fact, I should get out of here.”

“OK dude.” Josh said. “I'm glad you came; it was fun.”

“That’s a word for it. Walk me out CJ.”

“Yeah.”

They went to the door and CJ opened it.

“Did something bad happen with Leo?” he asked.

“We slept together.”

“You said you would.”

“Toby, I think… well there is a strong…I’m in love with him.”

“Oh.” Toby looked at the ground.

“Nothing is going to come of it Toby, nothing. I’m shaking it off.”

“You can't shake off being in love you nutty woman. I know from what I speak, believe me.”

“Will you help?” CJ asked, not really hearing what he had just said.

“Yeah. What do you need?”

CJ shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll take Larry up on his offer to take me out.”

Toby shook his head.

“I kind of like Larry; don’t tell him I said that. You can't break his heart so you won't have yours broken. Just put the breaks on this Leo thing.”

“The train left the station.”

“It is not too late. We aren’t going to be here much longer. After that you will never see him again. He’s not real life CJ.”

“Yeah, that is true. Toby, you're still my soul mate.”

“My heart rejoices. Have fun tonight.” He leaned to kiss her cheek. “A shower at McGarry’s would have killed you. You smell like scotch, Old Spice, and sex.”

“I ran out like a dumb kid, almost in tears. He knew something was wrong.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow after class.” Toby said.

“Goodnight.”

***

“How did eight weeks turn into two?”

CJ flopped over in bed, bumping into Larry. It was a rainy Sunday morning. Larry, still asleep, wrapped his arms around her. CJ kissed his chest. Nothing happened last night. They just got high, were forced by Josh to listen to Doobie Brothers records and passed out. CJ was too plastered to walk home. She also didn’t want to hear any messages Leo might have left on her phone machine. She could not bring herself to shake him completely. They would have phenomenal sex and then she would ignore him for days. Then he would show up at her place, or she would show up at his, and the cycle would begin again.

When she was not on love’s roller coaster, she was hanging with the guys and Donna. She and Donna were tight. CJ was not only the baby of her family; she had no sisters. Donna was smart, and a smartass. They had a lot in common. Plus CJ loved Donna’s stories about life in Wisconsin. CJ’s mother passed away when she was young; her father remarried twice. The Creggs were not a Norman Rockwell painting.

Toby was coming around more with the gang. He could actually sit in a room with Josh for a couple of hours and not threaten anyone. CJ knew him; he liked Josh more than he would ever say. Sam thought Toby was brilliant; hell Toby was brilliant. He never commanded an audience like other people. He was still bartending and studying policy and history. Those who do not know their history are doomed to repeat it, he would always say.

“Did I get lucky last night?” Larry asked, breaking CJ’s train of thought.

“Nope.” She replied.

“Could I possibly get lucky this morning?”

CJ smiled, caressing his face.

“Larry, I really like you. I don’t want…”

“I know we are never going to get together. I’ve sent out every trick I have and you haven’t bit yet. Not to be crude, but it is 1984. I don’t need your heart CJ. I mean, it would be excellent to have, but if not, well you know.”

She looked at him. He was a cute, sweet guy. He and Ed spent too much time together and that could have something to do with their lack of girlfriends. CJ called them Batman and Robin; they bickered about which was which.

“I couldn’t handle it if I were responsible for hurting you.” She said.

“Good. Have sex with me.”

CJ laughed.

“OK. If I do you are never allowed to say that I didn’t do something good for you.”

“Whether its good will be determined afterward.” Larry replied.

“Oh no, its gonna be good. I’ve been told.”

Larry laughed, pulling her on top of him.

***

“You’ve got four messages.” Donna said.

She sat on CJ’s couch reading British Cosmo. They were listening to Wham on one of the local radio stations. Donna was a huge Wham fan.

“Yeah, I know. Donna, I can't cook anything but hotdogs so why don’t go out to eat.”

“Awesome. Let’s call the boys.”

“Toby is working and Josh and those guys are studying. I know, hold your gasp.”

Donna laughed.

“Are you going to check your messages CJ?” Donna asked.

“Yeah. You can't tell the boys anything you hear tonight OK?”

“Cross my heart. I never tell them anything anyway.”

“Good.”

CJ poured herself a glass of white wine, ignored Donna’s pleas for a sip, and pressed play.

BEEP! ‘CJ, its Kate from Brit Lit. Can I borrow your copy of Persuasion for the final? Call

me. Thanks.’

BEEP! ‘Claudia Jean, its Leo. What the hell is going on with you? Call me.’

BEEP! ‘CJ, are you avoiding me? What is the matter with you? Call me please.’

BEEP! ‘OK, I didn’t want to call anymore but I had to. I never expected this…you are a coed for fuck’s sake. You're probably pissed because I’m drunk. Well, I’m pissed that you are avoiding me now. We don’t have to end it like this. Dammit, did I do something to you when I was drunk; did I hurt you CJ? I’m sorry that I upset you baby. Call me.’

CJ stifled a sob. Donna looked at her.

“That dude was hammered.” She said in her infinite 15 and half-year-old wisdom.

CJ nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. She inhaled deeply through her nose.

“He is a drunk Donna. A sweet and beautiful man, but a falling down drunk.”

“Did he hurt you when he was drunk?”

She shook her head.

“I love him, and that stays between us.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.”

“I just thought it better to cut my losses. I never intended to fall in love. The problem is I didn’t tell Leo, about the cutting my losses part. I guess that was wrong.”

“You think? When I broke up with Davey Simmons at home I just called him. He cried, and made me promise not to tell anyone, especially Sally.”

CJ smiled. She finished her wine.

“Let’s go out for dinner; to a real restaurant. Then we’ll crash in on the boys.”

“OK.”

Donna grabbed her yellow rain slicker and they walked out into the damp evening.

***

“We are not having this conversation.”

CJ sat on the deck of Larry and Ed’s apartment, smoking and drinking martinis. All the boys were with her.

“We can stay in touch if we try.” Sam said.

“Calamity Jane is right.” Josh said. “Let’s not turn this into a Brat Pack movie.”

“Thank you Joshua.” CJ replied.

“Yeah. I mean, it would be cool and everything, but not likely. We can just walk away from this better people.” Josh said.

“You said you wanted to run for Senate someday Josh.” Larry said. “We could be your staff…or something.”

“Now you're going to do it too Larry.” CJ said.

“I will never work for Josh.” Toby said.

Josh smiled at him.

“I’ll need someone to write my charismatic speeches.” He said.

“Appealing to my smug side might help.” Toby replied.

“Donna could be my Chief of Staff. She’s a slickster, that one.”

“What will I do?” CJ asked.

“Keep the press at bay while they smoke a bong.” Sam said.

Everyone laughed. CJ wished there was a way for all of them to stay together. It seemed improbable. The Ivy Leaguers would stay friends, and CJ would always love Toby Ziegler. What could possibly bring the six of them together again? Seven, if you counted Donna, which CJ intended to. She shook her head, looking at her watch.

“I better go.” She said. “I have study group.”

“You don’t study.” Sam replied.

“Yeah. Where are you really going?” Josh asked.

“I have to meet a friend. I don’t know if I will have time to say goodbye to them during finals.”

“A friend who likes scotch and expensive cologne?” Sam whispered as he came to stand next to her.

“As a matter of fact, yeah. Spanky, don't expose me OK?”

Sam nodded. He wasn’t even sure if the person was who he thought he was.

“Let’s have lunch this week?” CJ said.

“No, lets do a real fancy dinner. Wednesday at nine; we’ll go out in style.” Larry replied.

CJ nodded, telling Josh not to forget to bring Donna. He would probably need her to find the restaurant.

“See you later boys.”

It started to rain as CJ walked the six streets over from Larry’s apartment to her own. Leo was set to meet her there in twenty minutes and she hadn’t had a chance to spruce up. She started to jog as it rained harder. It didn’t help…she was soaked through as she trudged up the steps and into the building. Leo was standing in front of her apartment door. CJ tried to smile at him.

“You're soaked.” He said.

Again, he sounded sober, but CJ really had no idea. Maybe he was, if Leo McGarry was anything he was thorough. Once he started drinking he probably didn’t stop until his face hit the concrete. How could he be all that he was, to everyone, to her, and be that too?

“Wow, astute observation Leo.” CJ pulled out her keys. “It started to rain.”

She let him in. It was a bit of a mess, but that was CJ…a bit of a mess.

“Did you have a party?” Leo asked.

“Sort of. Donna turned sixteen a few days ago. We did it up for her…had to do better than Sally Seidleman.”

“Who is Donna? Who is Sally Seidleman?”

“Donna is our new friend, well, our old friend…whatever. Josh plucked her out of obscurity to be his tour guide while in London. He has a lousy sense of direction you know. Sally Seidleman is Donna’s best friend from Wisconsin. Sit if you want, I have to change.”

“Please tell me that Josh Lyman is not sleeping with a sixteen year old girl.” Leo said.

“No. She is a sweet Midwestern American girl. She just hangs with us…soaks it up like a sponge.”

“Who is us?”

CJ came back from the bedroom dressed in sweats.

“Me and my boys.”

“You change quickly.” Leo said.

“No, I undress quickly. I never seem to know what I want to wear.”

“I found your panties by the way. They were lodged in my couch cushions.”

“Pleasant.” CJ got a Coke from the fridge. She offered one to Leo.

She went to the stereo and put The Smiths Meat Is Murder in the record player. She needed something soothing for the weather and her mood. How Soon is Now began.

“This is your party Claudia Jean.” Leo said.

She looked at him, studied his face. He looked older than he was most of the time, except when he smiled. She could hardly ever get him to smile though. How old was Leo anyway, CJ never had the courage to ask. He had to be at least 40.

“Keep the panties if you want them.”

“Fine. Though I really have no idea what to do with a pair of satin bikini underwear.”

There was silence again. She sat on the couch beside him. Leo looked at her, offered her his hand.

“It got out of hand Leo; I lost control of it.” CJ said. “The situation. I think it would be better…”

“You are going back to California in nine days. We both know that.”

CJ nodded.

“You don’t feel a damn thing for me, do you Leo?”

“You have no idea what I feel and you shouldn’t pretend to.” Leo replied.

“I’m not! That’s why I asked.”

“It doesn’t matter. The world is waiting for you. Your life is out there and so is mine. You shouldn’t ask too many questions.”

“It doesn't matter…that is your answer. Of course it matters, and even if it doesn’t to you it’s not that easy for me.” CJ said.

“Yeah. I know CJ. I’m sorry.”

He pulled her into his arms. CJ curled up, resting her cheek on the cool of his cotton dress shirt. He was older, shorter, and in need of therapy and AA, but she had something for him. Something sat in the pit of her stomach whenever he was close. She didn’t know if it was love…CJ had never been in love. It was not the same thing she felt for Toby…Toby was her soul mate. He would outlast them all.

“You going to slay me tonight?” she asked.

“You kids and the weird things you say. Is that a newfangled way of asking if we are going to have sex tonight?”

“Yeah. It is.” CJ smiled.

“Damn right we are.”

***

“OK, let me see if I have this straight.” Josh said. “Your flight is at six pm. You leave London and fly straight to San Francisco. When you get home, it will be nine pm. How is that possible; that only three hours will pass?”

The seven of them stood in Heathrow Airport. CJ’s flight home was in one hour. Throughout the week the rest of them would be getting on planes back to the United States. Donna was there for another four weeks.

“She has to fly through the International Date Line.” Ed said.

“It will be six a.m. tomorrow London time when I get home.” CJ said. “Time will not stand still in London Josh.”

“No one else finds this puzzling; possibly troubling?” Josh asked.

“Shut up Josh.” Toby said.

CJ smiled. It was time to say goodbye; if they waited any longer it would not be good for any of them. She hugged Sam first. He handed her a card after kissing her cheek.

“You have a card already. I love a guy who thinks ahead.”

She hugged Ed next, and then Larry. Larry handed her a small bag.

“Ed and I got you something.” He said. “I am really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. We will see each other again.”

“You better mean that.” He kissed her lips softly.

CJ looked at Donna.

“Come here kid.”

Donna held her tight.

“I wish you didn’t ever to have leave.” Donna said.

“Me too. Call me when the braces come off.”

“I promise.”

“Your parents are going to let you come out to the bay area at Christmas. It will be a blast.”

“Yeah.”

CJ hugged her once more, kissing her forehead. Donna wiped a stray tear; she didn’t want to look uncool. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

“Its you and me Joshua.”

Josh hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

“We are coming to kidnap you, I swear it Calamity Jane. We’ll stop at Sam’s for a home-cooked meal and then we’re invading Berkeley.”

“I’ll warn the masses.” CJ replied, caressing his face. “What a crazy eight weeks mi amour.”

“I've never fallen in love after eight weeks.” Josh said.

“What about Mandy?” Ed asked.

“And Kate Benchley at Choate?” Sam asked.

“Shut up guys. This is real…CJ is my future wife.”

They laughed.

“Seriously,” he turned to CJ. “I am going to do everything I can to stay in touch.”

“I know. You'll be easy to find at Yale.”

“Yeah, for the next three or four years at least. Then I’m off to DC; another small town.”

They hugged again. CJ kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” Josh whispered in her ear.

“Me too. Its Claudia Jean.”

He looked at her wide-eyed.

“Is it really? That is pretty.”

“Thanks. OK guys, get the hell out of here.”

They nodded, backing away slow.

“We’re getting plastered.” Sam said. “You coming Toby?”

“I am going to stay with her until the plane comes. I’ll meet you at McGovern’s.”

“Bye CJ.”

“Bye.”

As they walked away CJ could hear Donna trying to convince Josh to let her have a beer this time. She lit a cigarette as she and Toby sat down.

“That was harder than I imagined. I don’t like the idea of never seeing them again.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Toby replied. “It won't be a same time, next year kind of thing, but it is possible. If you care enough you can make it happen. You know?”

CJ nodded, tears making her vision blurry. She squeezed Toby’s hand.

“CJ?”

She turned to look at Leo, through her blurry eyes and the cigarette smoke filtering in front of her face. Thank God he missed the Bon Voyage party. How would she have explained that? Toby cleared his throat.

“Um, I’ll get us Cokes or something for the wait.” He said.

“Thanks. Hey Leo.”

“I didn’t want you to leave without me saying goodbye.”

“We did that already.”

“I wanted to say it again. I wasn’t able to leave the class before the final was over.” He took a deep breath. ‘I got you this.”

CJ pulled a book from the bag he handed her. It was a first edition hard cover copy of The Feminine Mystique.

“Wow, I’m really touched.” She said.

Leo smiled.

“I thought you would like it. I wrote something on the inside.”

CJ opened the book.

‘For CJ and Claudia Jean, I care more for both of them then I can ever say and they will ever know. Love, L.’

“Its lovely. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Have a safe flight home.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean it.” He took her hand. “Please, if you are ever in DC, look me up.”

“I promise. It seems bizarre that we will never see each other again.”

“It’s a small world CJ; we’ll meet again.”

Toby walked back but kept his distance.

“Can I have a hug?” Leo asked.

“No, I am too emotional right now.” She kissed his cheek.

“Goodbye Leo. Take care of yourself.”

He squeezed her hand and walked away. He shook Toby’s hand.

“It was a pleasure having you in my class Toby.”

“That was last semester Professor McGarry.”

“I know. You challenged me, and I like that.”

“It is a character flaw, or so I am told.” Toby replied.

“You're wrong. You will be a great man one day…take care of her.”

“Thank you sir, I’ll try.”

Leo walked away. Both CJ and Toby looked after him. They wondered if he would ever cross their path again.

“I hope he doesn’t drink himself to death.” Toby said. “He really is brilliant.”

“There is that sunny optimism Tobus.” CJ replied. “I have a feeling he will be OK.”

***

**  
**  
THE WHITE HOUSE, 1999  


“Am I interrupting?” Donna poked her head into Leo’s office.

He and CJ were watching CNN on the couch.

“No, we’re watching the Mendoza interview.” CJ said. “What’s up?”

“We’re going out for drinks. Josh sent me to remind you that it is our anniversary.”

“I didn’t forget.” CJ said.

Josh poked his head in behind Donna.

“Let’s go Calamity Jane; get your stuff!”

“Do I want to know what he is talking about?” Leo asked.

CJ smiled at her fiancé.

“Today is the 15th anniversary of the night I met Josh, Larry, Sam and Ed.” CJ said.

“Really?”

“You were there Leo…sort of.” Josh said. “London, 1984. A bunch of hapless Rhodes Scholars.”

“Its vague, but I remember.” Leo replied.

CJ caressed his cheek.

“I'm going out with the guys and Donna. Should I come to the suite afterwards?”

“C’mon Josh.” Donna backed out. “Give them like five minutes.”

“Yeah. You know where we are.”

CJ nodded, turning to Leo again.

“If you're not too drunk I would love to hold you tonight.” Leo said. “Was it really 15 years ago?”

She nodded.

“We all wanted to stay together but thought it impossible. Look at us now.”

“Look at us.” Leo said, putting his arms around her.

“I loved you then Professor McGarry.”

“I know. I wish I could remember more.”

“We look to the future Leo, not the past.”

She kissed him and stood from the couch.

“I’ll see you later.” She said.

Leo nodded, told her that he loved her, and watched her leave the room. She bumped into Larry going to her office.

“You coming, right CJ?” he asked.

“I would never miss it. I can't believe that it has been 15 years since that night.”

“I can't believe I work in the White House with my closest friends.” Larry replied. “Or that you're engaged to Professor McGarry.”

CJ laughed.

“Let me grab my coat…I’ll be right out.”

The six of them were waiting at the gates for CJ. She slipped one arm in Toby’s and the other in Larry’s; just like the old times.

“This is just like the good old days.” Sam said.

“Except I get to drink beer.” Donna said. “And I don’t have braces.”

“Chris Wyck won't smoke all the grass.” Ed said.

“You guys won't try in vain to figure out what CJ stands for.” CJ said.

“I’ll probably still throw up though.” Josh said.

“I’ll want to strangle Josh sometime over the course of the night.” Toby said.

“Nothing’s really changed.” Donna said. 

“I told you we could stick together.” Sam said.

“You were right Spanky. We’re in the White House, of all the places on Earth, together.”

“The strangest part is that you're in love with, and engaged to, Professor McGarry.” Ed said.

“Yeah. Donna’s right…nothing’s really changed at all.” CJ replied.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted 8/5/06.


End file.
